Damon's Letter
by lapointe15
Summary: He wrote this letter, when he thought he was dying. He needed her to know what she meant to him, how he really felt for her before he took the last plunge. This was his last goodbye. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD AND ITS CHARACTERS…

Although I wouldn't mind owing DAMON.

Just doing this out of pure entertaining…. Please don't SUE,

SUMMARY: Damon's only and last letter to Elena. He wrote this letter, never intending for her to read it. He just needed to write down his feelings. While looking through some journals, Elena accidentally comes across that letter.

Enjoy and Review, pretty please

_**To my Dearest Elena**_

_**Never thought in a million years that I thought I would be doing this, but here I am pen in my hand. There is so much I want to say to you. You seemed to bring out some many emotions in me. **_

_**I want to start by saying that I am sorry for all the horrible things I've done, I don't know if I have ever told you, even if I have, you need to hear it again. I am sorry for the pain and heartache I have caused you.**_

_**When I first arrived in town, I had two goals, first was to get my beloved Katherine out of the tomb, and second was to carry out a promise I made to my brother 145 years ago. I promised him an eternity of misery, and I had planned to keep that promise.**_

_**And what better way was to take you away from him. When I met you, you were just the human girl who shared the same face as Katherine. The woman that I carried a torch for 145 years. The same woman whom I had thought was waiting for me to rescue her.**_

_**The same woman who I had thought loved me as much I loved her, (wishful thinking I know. But I was blind, and a fool. **_

_**I had truly believed she loved me.**_

_**That night she came back, I asked her to finally choose, to choose me, to love me, and to finally be honest, and she did.**_

_**She told me, she never loved me and it was always Stefan, my dearest little brother. Everyone's first choice, but that's not really his fault. He surely didn't ask for it. **_

_**Believe it or not, we were once brothers, He was my best friend. **_

_**Remember what you told me that, I surely do. It will always be Stefan, It was always Stefan.**_

_**I will never forget these words. **_

_**I was already hurt and broken from Katherine's words, and yours was the final straw. Once again I was reminded that I am never someone's first choice, I wasn't Katherine, I wasn't my father's and I wasn't certainty wasn't yours, and never will be.**_

_**That night, I wasn't looking for a love confession, I know that you love my brother and will always will. I just wanted you to admit that there was something between us; I needed something to hold on, something that was real, just for once.**_

_**And when you shot me down, that was the last straw, I lashed out on you**_

_**You didn't deserve that.**_

_**That's me; I'm the impulsive and unpredictable vampire that just keeps hurting you.**_

_**You were supposed to hate me after that, and never want me in your life. I needed you to hate me, because I'm used to that. I'm used to people hating me. What I'm not used to are people caring for me, aside for my bother. Which is sometimes I wonder if he still wants to?**_

_**I couldn't blame him, if he did stop, after all the pain I have caused him.**_

_**I suppose you did hate me, but it didn't last, did i? You still cared; you still saved my life on several occasions. I still don't understand why.**_

_**I don't expect anything from you Elena, you don't own me anything. **_

_**That night that I kissed Katherine, thinking it was you. Before we found it that Katherine was back, and had pretended to be you, I actually thought you had kissed me back.**_

_**Later I found out, I was a fool. It wasn't you. It couldn't be you. I knew that, but I was just wanted to be true so bad, so I choose to ignore my raw instincts.**_

_**Once again, I let Katherine walk all over me, and destroy me. But don't worry; she no longer has that power over me. **_

_**I don't know when you became more that just her doppelganger, and so much more.**_

_**But you are, so much more, you are the brave and courageous, sometimes ridiculous stupid human girl who saw the good in me, the only person who saw pass this façade that I held for so long. You saw the man beneath the monster. **_

_**And along the way, I started develop these feelings, which I thought I had buried a very long time ago. You made care, and part of me hates you for that. **_

_**Sometimes I wonder why I never left town after find out that Katherine was never in the tomb in the first place, I had thought about leaving on several occasions. **_

_**After all there was nothing left for me here; this wasn't my home, not anymore. **_

_**But I stayed, because of you. The problem with lying roots someplace and caring for people, is you have much more to lose.**_

_**I found myself being protective of you, like a friend should. You were my friend, my only friend. **_

_**I wonder if it would be easier if I have never met you, never have come back to Mystic Falls, if I have moved from Katherine. I would have never come back to Mystic Falls, would have never met you, and would have never fall you.**_

_**But I did come back, I did meet you, and I certainly fell for you.**_

_**But I don't deserve you. I'm not a good guy, I'm not my brother. The only good I've ever done is protecting you, which I have failed at. **_

_**I promised that I would keep you safe, and alive, but I didn't. We didn't keep you safe. And I'm sorry for that Elena. And I'm sorry for all the people you have lost since meeting me. **_

_**I cannot bring Jenna or Uncle John, I wish I could, but I can't. **_

_**Thank you Elena.**_

_**Thank you for saving my life multiple times.**_

_**Thank you for pushing me to be the better man.**_

_**Thank you for caring.**_

_**I love you, and I will always. **_

_**I may not be your first choice, but you are mine Elena, I will always choose you, above all. **_

_**Be happy and safe.**_

_**ALWAYS **_

_**D**_

Elena let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. When she was looking through the Gilbert journals, she didn't expect to come across that.

She was render speechless, so many thoughts were rushing in her head, so many emotions, she wouldn't know where to begin.

She just sat there, clenching the letter in her hand, that's exactly how Damon found her.

"What are you doing", he asked her, she followed his eyes as they landed on the letter.

"Elena", his voice full of pain, and regret?

'Why?" was the only word that escaped her lips.

**_TBC… _**

AN: I hope I did this any justice, I'm not the best writer, heck I'm not even decent, and English is not my native language, and I don't have a beta reader, so please forgive me for any grammar error.

I would love to know what you guys thinks, and would love to get constructive criticism. I truly want to develop as a writer.

Anyway, till next time. This is mean to be a One-shot, but I can be persuade to turn it into a two or three series. (if you know what I mean).

And also look out for some Delena smut, yes I'm 18, and over, and it will be for mature readers **_ONLY._**

Peace out my darlings


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD AND ITS CHARACTERS…

Although I wouldn't mind owing DAMON.

Just doing this out of pure entertaining…. Please don't SUE,

**AN: ****I'm back by popular demands, and OMG, I am so HAPPY people enjoyed this story, so freaking happy, you have no idea. I got so many favorite stories, favorite authors, story alerts, and even some author alerts. That's just awesome, although I didn't get as many reviews, I'm happy anyway. I do wish some people who favorite and alerted this story would take just a second to review, just one word. But I'm grateful either way, because I didn't think anyone would like it. **

**So I have decided to make it to a 3 part mini-story. I think it will interesting to see the conversation between them. I don't know if any of the characters will make a guest appearance. I doubt it, cause this is about Damon and Elena. **

**AGAIN, FORGIVE ME FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERROR.**

**ALSO FORGIVE ME FOR THE LONG WAIT, BLAME MY CRAZY LIFE, BUT OH WELL**

**Btw: I'm looking for a beta reader, someone who familiar and watches the show,  
>Please leave a PM if you're interested. <strong>

**ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW…**

_**Previously on Damon's Letter…**_

_Elena let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. When she was looking through the Gilbert journals, she didn't expect to come across that._

_She was render speechless, so many thoughts were rushing in her head, so many emotions, she wouldn't know where to begin. _

_She just sat there, clenching the letter in her hand, that's exactly how Damon found her._

"_What are you doing", he asked her, she followed his eyes as they landed on the letter._

"_Elena", his voice full of pain, and regret?_

'_Why?" was the only word that escaped her lips. _

Damon flashed over to Elena, and grabbed the letter from her hands, before she even realized what had happened?

"You weren't supposed to see this", he folded the letter and put it in his back pocket. He picked up the journal from the floor, and threw it on the bed.

Why did he put this letter in this journal, of all the places he could have? It's like the moonstone incident all over again. A lapse of judgment in his part for sure.

Elena sprang into action as soon as she realized she was no longer holding the letter in her hands. "Why not?" she demanded of the vampire. "It's addressed to me after all"

Damon turned around to face her, " First you asked Why, now you are asking why not, make up your mind Elena", he said as he smirked, trying to light up the mood. He did not like where this conversation was going.

"Don't do that", Elena whispered angrily. She felt stumping her foot down. Damon had a habit of making her so frustrated. She knew it was a childish, but she didn't care.

"Don't do what?" Damon retorted back. Although he knew exactly what she was referring to. They were good at this game.

He would pretend nothing affected him, and he didn't care about anything and anyone, and she saw through his bull every time.

"Don't pretend not to care, don't pretend this is nothing", she answered.

Sometimes he thinks she's the only one who knows him, and sometimes he felt like she didn't know a thing about him. It's just so damn confusion. This girl gives him whiplash.

She had the ability break him into a million pieces, at the same time, put him back together again.

He sighed; he ran his hands through his dark unruly hair, he felt like pulling his hair out "What do you want from me Elena?"

An action that went unseen by Elena, he always did that when he was frustrated, and it seemed that she infuriated him a lot. "I want to you to tell me why you wrote this letter, and why I never got it?" Elena looked at him with those adoring doe eyes of hers.

He swear sometimes, he wish he could put a blindfold over her eyes, so he wouldn't have to look at them, because it's becoming awfully clear, he could never say no to them.

"I think the letter is explanatory, and since I survived that nasty werewolf bite, there was no point for you to get it" he answered truthfully. If he had his way, she would have never found this stupid letter in the first place.

He should have burned as soon as he was lucid, but then again he did get distracted, oh you know since his little brother was playing hooky with a psycho- hungry- power un-killable hybrid.

This is exactly why he didn't have time for this, or anything else for that matter. They had to find Stefan before he truly went to the deep end. He had promised her, that he would drag his brother back to her, and he was going to do just that, even if it was the last thing he did.

Damon could feel his anger risen, they didn't have time to discuss this

"Just leave it alone, it's done and over with Elena, it wouldn't change anything, it doesn't change anything", she still loved his brother, and will always. It would always be Stefan, so what's the point?

He was saving himself a whole lot of heartbreak. He had no desire to repeat the last 145 years. He knew better than that.

"You don't know that", she shot back at him. She didn't even know why she said that. She still loved with Stefan, and will always do, but sometimes she wonders why she has to fight her feelings for Damon so damn hard.

I mean, he was her boyfriend's brother for God's sake, untouchable property. But he wasn't just that. He was so much more than that.

Damon had to admit, his jaw almost dropped when he heard her say that. This day is just full of surprises.

"Don't say things you don't mean Elena", he warned her. He refused to get in drag in this, in whatever game she was playing.

"I'm not, I don't know", she muttered. She really didn't know, when it comes to Damon, she didn't know anything.

Damon sighed, he understood, their relationship was pretty messed up, and that's coming from him, who's had century of experience with messed-up relationships. Sometimes he forgets that she was just a girl, who doesn't have much life experience. After all, she's only 18 after all.

Yes, she had been through a lot for the past two years, but she still was just a kid compared to him, and his brother.

"Let it go Elena, we have more important things to deal with it," he told her tiredly.

She could not believe him; he was so stubborn that it was infuriating. "So that's it", she demanded.

"Yes, that's it. End of story", he told her. He would bring back his brother to her, they would live their life together, and he would move on with his life, away from this hell town, away from his brother, and away from her. (Easier said than done, of course)

Elena didn't respond, she just stood there staring at him. So she was supposed to pretend that she never read the letter, never read what was meant to be his last words for her.

Most of the times, she couldn't understand the things he's done. He was impulsive, and unpredictable, and just plain crazy. But he was also her protector, her friend, the guy that made her heartbeats skipped beats, the guy who refused to give up on her, they guy who she always can count on to save her, even when she didn't want to be saved.

The guy who said he would always choose her. Stefan never told her that, never.

She couldn't imagine her life without him in it, that's why she found out he was bitten by Tyler, she was devastated beyond grief. There was no her if there was no Damon. And that revelation terrified her.

But she could never admit that to him, or to anyone else for that matter. She couldn't become another Katherine. She refused to play the brothers like her ancestor has done.

"What, cat got your tongue?" she heard him say after a while.

She sighed, and moved toward him, and she didn't stop until she got right in front of them.

Their bodies so close, but not touching. No touch was ever necessary when it comes to them anyway.

She was so close, that she could smell the hint of bourbon in his breath. She could smell his manly scent, mix of leather and his favorite colon.

She can feel the sensation she always gets when he started into her eyes with those beautiful eyes. It should be illegal for someone with his looks to have those eyes. They made him ever more lethal, and alluring.

Right now, she could tell that he was confused by her actions, but she didn't care. She needed to this, before she lost her courage, and ran from this moment and from him.

Damon stood there, and just watched her. He could feel her eyes burning into his. He was always amazed when she's this close to him. She was beautiful from up far, but up close she was magnificent. He could map out every contour of her face, every freckle, every line. After all he spends a lot of time memorizing her face.

Elena slowly raised her hands, and cupped his face, ever so gently, like he has done to her so many times,

"You thanked me for so many things in that letter, you mentioned the things you did to hurt me, but you never mentioned, the things I have done to hurt you". She asked him softly. She needed to understand why.

Damon could not believe his ears, did she just said that?

What the hell? "What?"

"I know you heard me" she responded clearly.

He must be either extremely drunk or passed out some place, or has landed in a parallel universe. Cause this is was not possible.

"I heard you, I just don't understand, how you can even ask me something like that," he told her. Did that girl not know what she meant to him? After reading the letter, she surely should know.

"Don't pretend that some of the things I have done and said hasn't hurt you, I know you Damon, better than you think." She let her fingertips slide over his cheeks, down to his chiseled jaw

She could tell that this was difficult for me, difficult to admit that she had a knack of hurting him, she didn't mean to. Most of the times, she was trying to protect herself, and of course Stefan, but then Damon always got the short end of the stick.

The same Damon that never opened to people. Never talked about his feelings. He covered his emotions with sarcastic comments, and portrays himself as a douche, a jerk, a first-grade ass.

Damon thought about it, but of course she has hurt him, she has shot him down, has repeatedly told him she loved his brother, not him, but she never did it on purpose. She has never gone out of her way to hurt him, one of huge difference between her and Katharine.

Sometimes, he does wish that she would admit there was something between them, more than an understand. He understand why she's in denial, she doesn't want to hurt Stefan. He hates to admit it too, neither does he.

He shakes his head, and takes her small hands in his and held them over his dead heart,

"It doesn't matter Elena, I'm a heartless monster, I have no feelings remember?" He reminded her. A self-psychopath with no redeeming qualities, as she once put it.

Elena once believe it that, she once believed that Damon was that heartless monster, incapable of love and compassion, just brings destruction and pain in his path.

She regretted it coming to that assumption without knowing the full story and the man himself. She believed every word, and every half-truth Stefan told her. I guess she didn't know any better.

Stefan had portrayed his brother to be the worst of the worst, he warned her about him, he gave a necklace to protect her against him. Where in reality, he was the bigger monster, he should have warned her about him.

"That's not true, and you know it", she whispered softly.

He sighed, "It's ok, you could never hurt me Elena", he told her, but they both knew that was a lie. She had the power not just hurt him, but to destroy him.

Elena gave him a sad smile, of course she didn't believe. Way before he had told her he loved her, Elena knew Damon had feelings for her, she didn't know how powerful they were. She didn't want deal with it meant, so she just ignored, and choose not to see it. After all, Ignorance is bliss.

"Your eyes don't tell lies, Mr. Salvatore", she told him as a matter of fact. Those blue of his eyes, they may hypnotizing, and can compel their way to anything, they are also the insight of his soul, they gave him away every time, you just have to look deeper.

"Guess not", he responded softly.

"You still didn't answer my question" Elena continued when it seemed that she wasn't going to answer her question.

"You're too stubborn for you own good, you know that?"

"Of course, you love that about me", she said smugly. If only she knew

"Sure I do", he rolled his eyes, and muttered under his breath, knowing full he would hear her. Yes, it's one of the qualities he loves her about her, and also hates it, cause she never back down when she has her mind set on things, like getting herself killed.

He took her face into his hands, "I meant every word in that letter, Elena_. _I love you, God I love you so much, but in the end, it doesn't change anything. You're still in love with my brother, and I refused to be yours or anyone else's second choice, not anymore. I won't make that mistake anymore, you understand that, don't you?" He allowed their foreheads to touch each other.

It pained him to say those words aloud to her, but she needed to hear them, just like he needed to say them. History won't repeat itself, he won't spend another century longing for a woman who will never love him. He has to let her go, who knows maybe he is the better brother after all.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, he let his lips linger a few seconds longer on her skin, he felt the warmth of her skin against his lips for the last time.

After a while, He slowly backed away from her and walked out of the room.

_**TBC…**_

_**Yes, I had to leave it there, it was getting too long, plus I need keep you guys on your toes, so you guys will come back. **_

_**A good writer always keeps their readers intrigued, and wanting more, just ask KW, and JP. They're really good at that.**_

_**So one more chapter to go, **_

_**So PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**And I wasn't a hard-core DELENA before, which I was/am. I am NOW.**_

_**I love how their relationship is developing, it's crazy and beautiful. I love the fact that they have these moments like the last one in Elena's room.**_

_**It's them at their finest, its small moments like that, where she's so somfortable with falling asleep with him beside her, i can't. **_

_**DELENA=PERFECTION, it's simple as that  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD AND ITS CHARACTERS…

Just doing this out of pure entertaining….

_**AN: The Final chapter, I'm extremely happy with this 3 part series, but I'm sad to let it go. I've worked really hard on it. **_

_**All things must come to an end, right?**_

_**Look out for my upcoming work, I'm getting inspired like crazy, so I'm going to take full advantages of it. **_

_**ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK**_

_Previously on Damon's letter…_

_He took her face into his hands, "I meant every word in that letter, Elena. I love you, God I love you so much, but in the end, it doesn't change anything. You're still in love with my brother, and I refused to be yours or anyone else's second choice, not anymore. I won't make that mistake anymore, you understand that, don't you?" He allowed their foreheads to touch each other._

_It pained him to say those words aloud to her, but she needed to hear them, just like he needed to say them. History won't repeat itself, he won't spend another century longing for a woman who will never love him. He has to let her go, who knows maybe he is the better brother after all. _

_He kissed her lightly on the forehead, he let his lips linger a few seconds longer on her skin, he felt the warmth of her skin against his lips. _

_After a while, He slowly backed away from her and walked out of the room._

Elena stood in the same spot that Damon had left her. She didn't know how long it has been, a couple of seconds, minutes, hours. It didn't matter, because it's like she was frozen. Her legs refused to work.

She should leave his room, and go back home. She should accept his words, and understand where he was coming from. He was doing the right thing after all, she should be proud of him. He has come a long way from when he first landed in town.

He was being the better man,

_Be the better man, Damon, _she has told him on several occasions. Those words are coming back to haunt her.

But why her brain refused to accept that simple fact and moved on. Because he told you, he would choose you above all. But why did he sound like he was giving her up, just like that. Did he lie when he said he would always choose her?

He told her he loved her, she read it in the letter, she heard those words from him, his actions conveyed it, and she knew without doubt, that it was true. Damon loved her, period.

Loved her enough to let her go, loved her enough to let her be happy, happy with Stefan (_if he ever came back_).

She didn't want to ponder what it pained her so much to hear him say those words. It sounded like he already made up his mind.

He wasn't going to stick around, her mind screamed at her. He was going to bring back Stefan to her, and walked out her life. He won't always be here for her, like he promised.

Was that always his plan, to leave her, and never looked back. She could feel a piece of her heart broken, but why?

She won't have to worry about choosing between them, she wouldn't have to worry about destroying them both, most importantly she wouldn't become Katherine.

She should be relived, but she wasn't. Oh no far from it actually.

_Because you're in love with him_, her conscious told her.

"No", she whispered to the darkness. She wasn't, she couldn't. She wasn't Katherine.

We don't choose who we fall in love with; most of us don't get a choice.

Love is powerful thing, and listens to no one.

Her mother always told her, "_**you can't choose who you fall for, honey. It's out of our hands. But we do choose what we do with that"**_.

It's moment like that; she missed her parents so much more. She craved her mom's expertise on relationship, and her father's protective and subtle ways.

Sure, she had Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie, but she couldn't go to them with something like that. They had their own life and issues going on, and they wouldn't understand anyway.

How can she possible explain that she had fallen for her boyfriend's (currently ex) brother? Because it wasn't as simple as that. Oh no. It was messy, and complicated.

After standing for a while, she slowly dropped to the bed behind her, Damon's bed to be exact. She was still in his room, but she couldn't care less. She was beyond exhausted. All she wanted to do crawled into bed, and sleep. So she did, she took her sneakers off, crawled into his bed, and laid her head down, and closed her eyes.

She allowed Damon's scent to wash over her. After a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

Damon drove as fast he can, pushing the car to the limits. As soon as he left the boarding house, he got into his car, and starting driving, and hasn't stopped since then.

He didn't really have any location in mind, he just needed to get away, away from this hell hole town, most importantly away from her, before he did something they both would regret.

He needed to get back to his true self, he needed to kill, and hunt, so he could feel like himself. He needed to feel in control. Letting his vampire side take over would allowed him to gain control.

So he finally stopped, get out of the car, slammed the door.

"Fuck", he roared, he could feel the vampire side taking over, his features changing. Find some poor innocent, hunt them and feed on them, feed on their life source, and let your true nature take over, the animal inside of him roared.

But he couldn't, he just couldn't, he had come so far. He wasn't that monster anymore. He wasn't that animal.

He closed his eyes, and calmed himself. Damn that girl for turning on his humanity. He knew he would hurt her if he went on a murder rampage. He could hear her voice in his head.

_Be the better man, Damon_

She was his humanity, whether he liked it or not.

He fucking hates that girl. He was so whipped. But the truth is, he didn't mind it, well not so much anyway.  
>Besides his brother, Elena is the only person that ever truly cared for him, and encouraged him to be something other than the crazy impulsive vampire, to be the man beneath the monster.<p>

In the middle of all that turmoil, he realized that he didn't want to be a better man just for Elena, but also for himself.

The sad truth, he didn't want to become this monster; he never meant shut off his humanity and let darkness take over.

From their early vampire years, Stefan was the one that embraced his vampire nature without any hesitation, he quickly found that switch, and turned it off, and truly embraced what it's like being a prey.

He on the other hand, hated what he had become, hated his brother for taking away his choice.

But eventually he give in to the darkness, and violence, and destruction that came with being a creature of the night.

He missed being human, so much sometimes it hurts. However amid all the horrible things that he has done, and had experienced, he wouldn't change a thing, cause it all lead to her.

It all lead to his angel, his savior.

If he hadn't met Katherine, he wouldn't be here; he wouldn't meet the girl that would unravel a century of darkness.

He ran his hands through his dark locks; he needed a drink or two or twenty. He got back into his car, and drove back to Mystic Falls.

Half an hour later, he was pulling into the boarding house parking.

_Home sweet home,_ he sighed.

As soon as he opened the door, he was hit by her scent, she was still here. He sighed, he was hoping, more like praying that she had gone home. He didn't think he could face her now, not after the way he left things earlier.

Yeah, he definitely needed that drink now. He went straight for the parlor, and made himself a drink.

He sat down on the couch, and closed his eyes.

He could hear her even breathing; indicating she was asleep. She was upstairs in his bedroom.

His eyes instantly opened. Why was she in his bedroom? He placed the drink down, and flashed over to his bedroom. He stopped at the door,

He slowly pushed the door open, not wanting to wake her up. He stepped into the room, and the sight made him take a breath that he didn't need.

There was Elena in his bed, the love of his life lying in his bed, looking like she belonged there.

This day just keeps giving. So many questions popped in his mind, like why didn't she just go home? And oh yeah, why was she is his fucking bed?

He slowly enters the room, and approached the bed. She is curled on her side, one hand under the pillow (his pillow), the other softly laying on her side. At that moment, she looks so peaceful, and calm. And he wishes it could always be like that.

He sat down, took off his shoes, and lay besides her. He lies on is back, staring at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind. This day has turned out to be quite eventful.

_I destroyed everything in my path, good and bad, if only to feel anything. I deserve nothing but hatred. She wasn't supposed to care for me, she was supposed to hate me,_ he sadly thought.

But Elena did not respect those truths. She put back together a man who should have been left wanting and desperate for affection.

She made whole a man without a soul. She placed her life in the hands creature whose first instinct was to kill, and destroy.

She believed that through his imperfections he was worthy of her trust, worthy of her love. She forgave what was unforgivable. She loved him and through that, saved him.

He can believe that she loves me in her way, she refused to let him die, and she has repeatedly put herself in danger to save his life on several occasions.

She has given me hope; she has opened my eyes where no one was able to.

Damon turned to his side facing her, and almost on instinct, he reached over and touched her cheeks. He couldn't help himself; he lightly stroked her cheek, just like he has done so many times.

Her eyelids flutter open at his touch and she sighs deeply and contently. "Damon " she breaths.

"Hi", he whispers back

He moves the slightest and she quickly blurts out in a long whisper, "you came back?"

"Of course", he replies. Of course, he would come back; he always came back to her, even if it's not on purpose.

Very delicately she reaches over and takes his hand, holding it in hers. She pulls their tangled fists to her warm chest, over her heart.

He doesn't know if she's still sleeping and simply unaware of it. Feeling her soft skin and her beating heart beneath said skin, he decides that he doesn't give a fuck.

"Good", she holds her hands tighter, almost afraid that he would leave her.

He wasn't planning on doing that, not tonight anyway.

As they lay side to side, his hand tightly encased in hers, he wonders if he could actually walk away from her. He doesn't know the answer to that.

So he lies there, and watches her as she slowly drifts into peaceful unconsciousness knowing that her protector is by her side.

Tomorrow things will come back as they were. But tonight, he would hold on to the piece of heart she has given them.

**AN: The End… That's it folks**

**To my next one, it will be a ONE-SHOT, AND IT WILL BE SMUT… (wink, wink)**

**BTW, still looking for a BETA READER, I need one badly. **

**Don't forget, Reviews makes me happy.**


End file.
